Quapora
The Quapora were an ancient species of sentient invertebrates existing in the Milky Way galaxy; during the Hocrian cycle. The Quapora became a member race of the Order of Interstellar Governments soon after the Varicans made First Contact with one of their many colonies. The Quapora brought a great deal of information with them to the Citadel when they joined the Order, including knowledge of biotics and how other races could implement them. After adopting technology from the greater galactic community, the Quapora quickly became comparable in strength to the more advanced races in the galaxy. Biology Biology Quapora are made up almost completely of fluids, some denser than others. The most prominent of these liquids is water and liquid-form element zero. This element zero is coupled with the Quapora's extremely complex nervous system which gives them the ability to use powerful biotics almost effortlessly. They have a series of organs and bladders encased in their thin skin that holds their bodily structure together though the mass effect fields that they naturally give off also support their frames. Quapora live very short lives however during their lifetimes they are very resilient as they can regenerate from severely brutal injuries and dismemberments almost instantly. The Quapora can absorb knowledge almost instantly,explaining why clones of the Quapora species are so smart when being feed knowledge. History Origins The Quapora originated on Ravoc IV, a planet with a high-composition of element zero. The planet where they evolved was so saturated with the material, the Quapora evolved to have it infused with their DNA over generations. After attaining sentience, the Quapora quickly began to organize their society. They began forming large packs to defend themselves from the larger predators of Ravoc IV and soon, these packs transformed into communities. Peaceful tribes of Quapora began to spread across the continents and under the seas of the planet until the Quapora became the dominant species of the planet. Over the next few generations, the Quapora would begin to quickly advance their society through technology and order. They would create massive cities with some being under the oceans and others on dry land. They would eventually perfect anti-gravity technology which allowed them to create massive floating hive-like cities. Expansion After the complete conquest of their planet and the adaptation of adequate technology, the leaders of the many Quaporan nations came together and formed a global alliance which put the entire planet and all of the Quapora under the leadership of a single government. Without any opposition from rival forces, the Quapora were able to use all of their resources for advancing their technology and ultimately bettering their society even greater. The Quapora soon adapted the technology for interstellar travel and quickly began an expedition throughout their home solar system. After exploring much of their system and learning much about what existed off of their homeworld, the Quapora began to colonize the habitable regions of their solar system. They quickly expanded their territory out from there, colonizing entire star clusters until eventually making first contact with a Varican scout fleet. Cycle of Extinction After the ancient reapers had wiped out the Hocrians; they had begun the genocide of the Quapora. The ancient reapers attacked every Quapora dominated world in the galaxy; world by world; system by system; they systematically obliterated the Quapora. Some worlds were stripped bare of resources; others were conquered; their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated Quapora were taken in by other Quapora; they betrayed them to the machines. The Quapora were either turned into husks or became the building materials for an ancient Quapora reaper; although it was a challenge for reaper creatures to capture an entire species of biotics. The genocide of the Quapora was complete; only the indoctrinated servants were left behind; abandoned. Mindless husks; incapable of any thought; they soon starved or died of exposer to unfiltered sunlight. Restoration The Quapora hid a floating hive like space ship; with a population of 300 million on a planet in the Alpha Centauri system. As Humanity began to expand in the Alpha Centauri, the Human race discovered the Quapora ship and revived the Quapora. they returned to their home world. --~~the Great Intelligence~~ Category:Extinct species Category:Sentient Species Category:Species Category:United species alliance